mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Otone Fujishiro/Relationships
Here is the list of Otone Fujishiro's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationships Eruna Ichinomiya :Eruna is Otone's first friend on the Academy. She doesn't treat her like a troublemaker, and on the contrary, she symphatizes about her condition, as both are club-less. They also start to become closer since they started to make a club together. Sadamatsu Minatogawa :Sadamatsu knows Otone from the flowers since she sometimes take care of them whenever he is not present on the garden. Although she likes flower, however Otone doesn't have any intention on joining flower-arranging club and Sadamatsu understands it. He also said to Otone (as well as Eruna) that if they still want to join the club, he will welcome them gladly. Asuhi Imizu :Asuhi respected and praised her, as she is stronger than she looks. He is also looking forward to have a match again with her sometimes. Although Otone mocked Asuhi on her Hero Interview, actually she regretted about what she had done, as she did not mean to say such a thing like that to him, which Asuhi himself actually did not mind it and even had forgetting the incident. Asuhi was also under impression that Otone is a pro-wrestling fan as him due to the act she put on Hero Interview. Feeling that telling the truth could make Asuhi disappointed, Otone then assured him even more that she is indeed a pro-wrestling fan, which actually she is not, and both are getting close due to this misunderstanding. Bimii :At first, Otone highly respected Bimii due to his status as a teacher. She also praised and convinced him that she is a super honor student so she could have a high point in her student pupil record. However, upon knowing that Bimii is not the teacher whose job relating to the pupil record, she quickly turned 180 degree and treat him as the same way Eruna does to him. Bimii himself, although thought that Otone had to be feared as she left no mark on her info at first, quickly assumes that she is as weird as Eruna the more he knows her. Shigure Ninomiya :Although Otone was quite hard to deal due to her dual persona, later Shigure acknowledges her as one of Eruna's friend. Otone herself, although she doesn't have personal grudge towards him, however she does admit that Shigure's behavior (especially towards Eruna) is disgusting, to the point she calls him as 'senior with perverted face' and referring to one of his belonging as trash. Kyoma Kuzuryuu :Kyoma acknowledges her as Eruna's weird friend as she was messing up her first impression toward him due to her dual persona nature. Himi Yasaka :Otone was moved with Himi kindness due to helping her and Eruna to make their club and even commented that Himi is one of Eruna's wonderful friend, hinting that she would like to befriended with Himi but was too shy to admit it. Himi however, acknowledges her as one of her friends too since she is Eruna's friend. Yuto Akama :Both are acquaintances as Yuto only knows Otone as Eruna's friend who helped her making a club together and Otone only knows him as the representative of drama club and thinks that the drama club main members, as a whole, are fun people and seems nice to befriended with. Azumi Sagara :Both seems to be in a good term as Azumi let Eruna and her play the instruments. Azumi also praised Otone who is interested in music. Meika Katai :Katai is eager to befriended with her but she is nervous if Otone is around her and vice versa. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages